


Our Christmas

by harrystyless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chirstmas, First Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, One Shot, Secret Santa, even though it's 2014 already, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyless/pseuds/harrystyless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they developed their relationship into something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Christmas

**_Their first Christmas together._ **

''Harry, I thought I had asked you to grab your jacket and to put it on?'' Anne asked her five year old son, and shook her head as if she was disappointed. 

''But mumma! I don't want to!'' Little Harry whined, which was followed with a small pout.

''Nothing to do about that. You know that Nonna loves to see you, don't you?'' Anne looked at Harry just when Harry looked down at the ground- because he knew. He knew Nonna loved that, and he didn't want to disappoint her when he had already disappointed his mummy, so he did what every good boy would do. He grabbed the jacked off his bed, and put it on. 

''Aren't you mad anymore?'' he asked his mum, with big pleading eyes. 

''No, baby. I never was,'' she smiled, and placed a kiss on his forehead. ''But we have to go now, so grab the bag with Nonna's present in it, and I'll be waiting downstairs, yeah?'' 

''Yes, mumma.'' The boy nodded and looked at his mother who walked away. He looked around his room, a small smile playing across his lips when he saw his bag. He took the drawing out and looked at it. It was a big house with his Nonna, mumma and himself in front of it, and you could say that he was proud that he made that. 

With the drawing in his left hand, he ran out of his room and ran down the stairs. His mum was waiting on him in the hallway with his shoes in her hands. 

''Go on, sit down.'' She smiled at Harry, and took the drawing from him at the same time she gave him his shoes. 

Harry looked at his mum, who placed the drawing in between a book, and put the book into her bag. He smiled, and sat down on the couch, where he put his shoes on. 

Ten minutes later they sat in the car, on their way to Nonna's house. Harry was curious about anything and everything and his mother was out of answers, but she couldn't stay quiet when her little boy asked her something. 

''But mumma, what if Nonna doesn't like my drawing?'' Harry asked, after finishing his story about the dog of his teacher. 

''She will like it, baby, don't worry about that.'' Anne answered softly. She saw how her son raised his pinky because of the review mirror, and laughed. ''Mummy can't pinky promise that now.. I'll do that when we're out of the car, okay?'' 

And she did. The moment they got out of the car, his mum pinky-promised him that Nonna would love his drawing. 

The moment they walked up to the front door, Harry noticed another girl and an older woman who looked like she was the same age as his mum. He was confused.. He never saw those people around his Nonna. 

''Mumma? Who's that?'' Harry asked his mum, not caring if the other people heard him or not.

''Oh,  they are Nonna's neighbors.. The little girl, that's Kay, and the older woman is her mum, Nonna only mentioned Kay's name, never her mum's.'' Anne got lost in her own thoughts while explaining this to her son. Maybe Nonna did tell her the name of Kay's mum? 

Harry noticed how his mum spaced out, and took that as an opportunity. 

''Kay, kay, kay, kay!'' Harry kept screaming her name, even after the little girl turned around. He was happy that he got her attention, but he didn't actually know why he even wanted her attention. 

''Mumma, why does that boy know my name, and why does he look so familiar?'' She looked up to her mum, who laughed quietly. 

''That's Harry, Nonna has pictures of him in her house.'' Her mum explained as Kay looked back at Harry. She waved at him, and Harry was too surprised to react. 

+++++

Kay and Harry both ran around the house, talking to practically everyone except each other. Nonna smiled at her grandson when he ran to her. She adored the drawing she got from him. 

''Hey, dear. Why don't you take some bread to Kay?'' Nonna asked Harry, who was confused, like, why would his Nonna ask him that? But he just nodded his head, and walked over to the table. He grabbed a piece of bread and put something on it before he went to Kay. He smiled at her while holding the bread in front of her. 

''Is that ham?'' she asked him, looking from the bread, to him, and back. Harry- once again- nodded, and without thinking twice, the five year-old took the bread from the slightly older boy. 

The second after she took a bite, she spitted it out again. Why would Harry put something so gross on her piece of bread? 

''That's honey mustard, you cow!'' she screamed, while running to the kitchen for some water. 

Harry just stood there with a dumb expression on his face, thinking about the girl and how she would be the bestest friend ever. 

 

**_Their fifth Christmas together._ **

''Harry, be serious! Superman can't destroy Rosemarie by jumping on her!'' Kay said angrily as she pulled her doll away from Harry, who kept slapping her doll with his Superman one. 

''He can! He's Superman!'' Harry tried to convince her, but she shook her head. Harry just looked down at his Supermen doll, realizing that she was right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. 

They were at their Nonna's house again. Harry's Nonna because his mum was her daughter, and Kay's Nonna because it would be disrespectful to call her by her first name. It was Christmas, and the whole family was downstairs, but Harry and Kay were in Nonna's bedroom, both on her bed, playing with dolls. 

''So what? Superman's just a movie.'' she said, not really caring if she said something wrong. 

''Superman's real. You're just too oblivious.'' he spoke back, a frown forming on his forehead. 

 ''Whatever.'' Kay frowned back, jumping off the bed with Rosemarie in her hands. Without really looking back, she ran out of the room, down the stairs, to her mum. ''Mumma!'' the ten year-old smiled. 

''Hey, baby girl.'' Her mum smiled back at her, which made Kay frown. 

''I'm not a baby..'' she mumbled, but her mum heard her. 

''You'll always be my baby.'' Her mum told her softly, but Kay just shrugged. 

Harry walked into the livingroom, with a big smile on his face, and his Superman doll in his hands. He didn't want to play with it anymore, but he also didn't want to let go of it. 

''Oh, Kay, Harry!'' Nonna walked into the livingroom, looking at the two ten year-olds. ''Please, stand in front of the Christmas tree, sweeties. Nonna wants a new picture of you two.'' she smiled at them, and both ran to the tree. When they both stood there, Harry turned to Kay. 

''Sorry for wat Superman did.'' he said in a low voice, and Kay was surprised by his apology. 

''It's alright.'' she smiled, and after they both heard Nonna calling for their attention, they turned around. 

''Go stand next to her, Harry, she doesn't bite,'' Nonna grinned, and after he stood a bit closer to Kay, Nonna frowned again, ''Put your arms around her.'' she said thoughtfully. Harry shook his head. 

''Only if Kay's gonna be my bestest best friend forever.'' he said cheekily, while looking at the girl next to him, who had the biggest smile on her face.

''Of course!'' she said happily. She was used to him being around her, and it wouldn't hurt her to have him as her best friend. 

Harry grinned, and placed his lips on her cheek, and that exact moment, Nonna took the picture of the two of them in front of the christmas tree. 

 

_**Their tenth Christmas together.** _

 ''Harry, you have to come in. I know it's hard, baby, I know, but you have to.'' his mum begged him, but the stubborn fifteen year-old shook his head. 

''I can't. I already told you, I can't.'' he replied again. Everytime his mum asked him to come inside, to say goodbye to the memories of the house, Harry said no. Today was Christmas Eve, and this was the last time their family would 'celebrate' Christmas in that house.. In Nonna's house. 

''Nonna would've told you to get your ass back inside.'' Anne had a sad smile on her face by remembering the bold words her mum always used. 

''Too bad that Nonna isn't here anymore,'' Harry mumbled, and turned around to face his mother, ''you can't fucking expect me to walk in there as if nothing happened, you can't!'' he screamed out.

Anne's heart broke by seeing her son like this, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Everytime she tried to comfort him, he'd push her away. He had comforted her, but he would never let someone else comfort him. 

''Harry, calm down. I know it hurts, but I still don't appreciate the language you use.'' she scolded her son. 

''Fucking go away! Go away, go to all the others in that house! Go, and act as if nothing happened, as if that house wasn't the place where we saw Nonna for the last time.. Go!'' he screamed again, full of anger and sadness. He turned around again, so his mum couldn't see him, because he didn't want people to see him crying.. or even when he had tears in his eyes. 

''Be carefu-'' 

''Go!'' The fury in Harry's voice scared Anne. It reminded her of her ex-husband, of the fights they had before they decided that a divorce was the best for the two of them. So she did what she was told, even if it was by her fifteen year-old son.. She walked back inside the house. 

After the door closed, and after he looked back to make sure that there was no one near, Harry broke down. He broke down for the first time since Nonna passed away. He sank down on the sidewalk, and put his elbows on his knees. Soon after that, he placed his head in his hands to hide his face from others. 

Kay had been watching for a while, and her heart broke at the sight of seeing Harry and his mum fight. She became close to both of them- closer to Harry, of course, - and she knew it was something big if they fought, because they never did. 

Kay and her mum planned on going to Nonna's house later, which was why she was still home. 

Without thinking twice, she ran out of her room, down the stairs, out of the house, and slowly towards Harry. When she was there, she sat down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Before he could react to that, she started talking. 

''Harry, it's alright,'' she said softly, ''It's only normal to cry.'' She noticed how her own eyes filled with tears, but she held them back. Harry's Nonna was like her own Nonna, of course it hurts that she isn't on earth anymore, but to add a crying Harry to that.. It was too much. She had never seen him cry, or even something close to that, and that says alot, seeing as they were best friends for a while now. 

''It's not. Crying is weakness. I'm a boy, I can't cry.'' Harry said a couple of minutes later, while carefully pushing her off of him, and wiping his tears away. 

''Bullshit.'' Kay answered boldly, while looking at him. 

''It's the truth.'' he shrugged, going back to his I'm-not-sad-at-all act, even when they both knew that he just stopped crying. 

''We both know that it's not.'' she stated. 

''Kay, don't start thi-'' 

''No, Harry,  _you_  don't start this. We both know you miss her, hell, I miss her too, but to keep it all bottled up isn't gonna help you!'' she screamed at him- something she never did before. Well, not when she was serious. 

Harry just stared at her. His eyes were a bit wider than normal, but his face gave no emotions away. 

''Harry, come on. You're not gonna keep this act up, not with me, and not with your mum.'' she said a bit softer now. 

''It's no act.'' Harry said stubbornly, and Kay just looked down, not knowing what to do with him. 

''Fuck, Harry. You think Nonna would want you to be this way? Your sassy, old, beautiful, amazing Nonna? You think she wants to see her grandson like this?'' Kay asked him, and he noticed the tears in her eyes, which made him feel bad. 

''No..'' he mumbled, but she wasn't done yet. 

''Your amazing Nonna who would've want you to be happy, and who wants you to remember her with a smile on your face. And I know you have to get your feelings out before you can remember her with a smile Harry, but don't push away the people who want to he-'' 

Harry was sick of hearing her rant about this topic, and did the only thing he could think of; He placed his lips on hers for a good thirty seconds. 

''I had to let my feelings out, right?'' Harry said cheekily, after he took a step back, and Kay looked at him with wide eyes. ''Oh, don't look at me like that, we both know you liked it, or you would've slapped me in the face already.'' 

''But-'' 

''No but's. Yes, I miss Nonna, and I have to find a way to deal with it.. But this has been on my mind for ages.'' he admitted with a small laugh, and kept his eyes on her. 

''Well.. Maybe we should do it again, just for the fun of it.'' Kay shrugged with a small smile playing across her lips, and Harry did what he was told; 

He kissed her,  _again._  

 

**_Their fifteenth Christmas together._  **

In the last five years, they've been together for three. After their first kiss they took it slow. Both knew that Harry was gonna try out for the X Factor, so they didn't date 'till he came back that next Christmas. He asked her to be his girlfriend, and that went right for three years, untill they got in a huge fight on Christmas Eve when they were nineteen. 

Now, they were both twenty, and just like every year, they spent their Christmas together. Since Harry's Nonna passed away five years ago, they now spent their Christmas at their house. Normally, that wasn't much of a problem, but Harry and Kay weren't exactly on speaking terms. Even if Kay pretended that she was okay, and Harry had no other choice than to act to be okay, seeing as he was in the spotlights all the time, both felt horrible about not seeing each other anymore. 

''Mum, I don't really feel like going..'' Kay mumbled, while looking at her mum. 

''We both know it's too late for that crap now, Kay. You guys should be celebrating that you've been friends for fifteen years.'' She told her daughter, while keeping her eyes on the road. They were already on their way to Anne and Robin's house, and they were quite late already. 

''It's not my fault he broke it off.'' Kay whispered. She would say it with more power, but she couldn't. Everytime she had to explain that story to people, she felt like crying afterwards. 

Her mum stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, because she knew her daughter was right. He was the one that broke things off, but since she sat right next to it when it happened, she also knew that was because he was angry and hurt, but both were to proud to admit that- they still are. 

It wasn't long before Kay's mum parked the car somewhere close to Anne's house, and walked to the front door, with Kay behind her. 

''Merry Christmas!'' Anne said happily, after she opened the door. Kay and her Mum hadn't even knocked yet, but Anne probably saw them coming from her kitchen window. 

''Merry Christmas, Anne.'' Kay's mum smiled at the woman, while Kay herself just smiled. 

Anne noticed Kay's behavior immediately, and just gave her a sad smile in return. She wasn't happy with what her son did, but she couldn't tell him who he had to date. It has been a long time since she had seen her son genuinely happy, and it hurts her to see her son like that. 

''Harry isn't here yet, dear. No need to be nervous.'' Anne smiled at the girl, and Kay nodded. She walked inside of the house, while her mum and Anne stood at the door, talking for a bit. She greeted everyone who was already there, and took a seat on the couch. She didn't talk like she normally would. Sitting here was quite uncomfortable, since everyone here was Harry's family and they broke up, but at the same time she knew these people since she was a little girl. 

Forty-five minutes later, she noticed two shadows in the hallway, and it wasn't hard to guess who it was.. Well, one of them. She didn't need more than a shadow to recognize him. 

''Harry, my boy! Come in here!'' one of his uncles yelled with a smile on his face. He had a couple of drinks already, it wasn't hard to notice that. 

His lanky figure entered the room, and Kay looked at him for a couple of seconds, before looking at the ground as if that was the most interesting thing in the room. She listened to the conversation Harry and his uncle were having, and by only hearing his voice, she knew something was wrong. 

''Harry, my boy,'' his uncle said again, ''who's this lady?'' These words made Kay look up, and only now she saw the girl.. The girl who was the second shadow in the hallway earlier. For a second she met eyes with Harry. 

She stood up and now more than only Harry's eyes were on her. She took a few steps, so she was closer to Harry, and just shook her head in disappointment. 

''After fifteen years, Harry.. And even after all that has happened, I still thought you had enough respect for me to not do this in front of me.'' she whispered. 

Harry was surprised by her tired whisper and he couldn't help but feel bad.. After all, the girl who was with him wasn't even his girlfriend. Well, to the world she was. To him; She wasn't. 

''Kay, wait-'' 

''No, Harry.'' she mumbled and walked out of the living room, to the kitchen, where both her mum and Anne stood. Without saying anything she sat down on one of the chairs, and hid her face in her hands. 

''What happened, sweetheart?'' her mum asked softly, but Kay just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. 

''Kay, please. She isn't my girlfriend.. They wanted me to be together with someone and chose her, I really don't like her that way..'' Kay heard his voice from the hallway, and seconds later she could hear him walking into the kitchen. 

''And this is the point where we go.'' Anne said awkwardly. Kay looked up, and saw how Ann took her mum's arm, and left the kitchen. Harry closed the door behind them, and took a seat in front of Kay. 

''Kay, Come on.'' he mumbled, and she looked up at him. 

''What is it, Harry? For all I remember, you dumped me. Right here, these exact seats.. Why do you want me to know that she isn't your girlfriend, hm? Why is that so important for you? You've got nothing to lose.'' Kay said, and at the end of the sentence it felt like someone had ripped her heart in two. 

''Because I respect you. That's why it's important. I respect you, and I probably always will. I won't ever look at a woman like she'd be the one for me, because when I think about my future, there's only one girl I see. There's only one girl I want to propose to, and only one girl I want to carry my babies. There's only one girl I can share my life with-'' 

And once again, Kay cutted him off. 

''Go then. Ask her to marry you, she's only a door away.'' Kay mumbled dryly. 

''You really don't get it, do you?'' Harry said, with a small laugh. A laugh without any emotion. 

 ''What? That you want to-'' 

''That I've been miserable without you.'' Harry cutted her off, and the moment that left his mouth, Kay fixed her gaze on the table, a bit ashamed of the way she acted. 

''You chose for it.'' she said quietly, not daring to raise her voice, or even look up. 

''I spoke out of rage, Kay.. Gosh, there hasn't been a day that I didn't miss you. I missed you in every crowd, in every country I was.. I felt so lonely the first three months, 'till I got that Birthday message. I felt a bit better when I knew that you still thought of me. I decided that I didn't want to talk about my behavior in interviews, so I started to act normal again, and our management thought that a girl would be perfect to forget you, while in reality, it only made things worse on the inside.'' Harry said, and he was still looking at the girl he loved for the past six years, but she never looked back at him.

''I felt horrible. I wasn't- and still am- not the same without you.. People around me couldn't even mention you, and I could hardly walk out of the door without hearing your name. I'd burst into tears while seeing you on a magazine, or when I heard a fourteen year-old talking about you..'' Kay told him honestly. 

''I miss you, baby. I miss you so much.'' he sighed, and this time, Kay did look up. 

''We could've been together..'' Kay said quietly. 

''We can be together.'' Harry said with a small smile on his face, but Kay shook her head. 

''Harry, we only had one fight, and you broke up with me.. And the fight wasn't that big because I can't even remember what it was about.. What are you gonna do if we have one of these stupid fights again?'' she said sadly and looked away again, but Harry wouldn't have it. He reached over the table to place his fingers under her chin, and pushed her head up a bit so she had to look at him. 

''I'm sorry, alright? I'm so sorry. I can easily say that it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, but I can't turn back time. The only thing I can do now is show you how much I love you, and that I wouldn't even think of doing that again. Even if we have a fight, after a couple of days we'll start missing each other, and I can't go another moment without having you by my side.'' he declared, and Kay looked at him with her mouth slightly open. 

Her mind was blank, and she seriously didn't know how to reply to that. It felt like her heart was beating again, and that she could see her future, because his words were the sweetest she'd ever heard.

So, just like how he did when they were fifteen, she kissed him. Just a small peck, but that was enough for Harry, because a boyish grin grew on his face. 

''I didn't know what to say.'' Kay chuckled, while looking at him. 

''I think that was the most perfect answer you could have.'' Harry said cheekily, which made Kay laugh. 

''What about the girl in the living room?'' Kay muttered, but Harry kept a smile on his face. 

''Don't worry about her, babe. She's just a friend, and I'll just tell the paps the truth about what happened to us.. Just about the fight, and that she was a cover-up.'' he reassured her. They both stood up, and Harry pressed a kiss on her hand after he grabbed it in his, and he took her back to the living room.

Everything fell silent, but once they saw their entwined hands, everyone started to laugh and some even threw some 'I told you so's' at Harry, but it was all worth it. 

 

**_Their twentieth Christmas together._  **

''So.. We're going to watch some flowers? Seriously, Harry, what did you drink?'' Kay laughed, looking at her boyfriend, who looked particularly nervous. 

This was their first year that they didn't spent their Christmas with the family, but both were okay with that. Harry wanted to take her on a special trip and surprised Kay by showing her the tickets to Australia just days before they would fly to a small village over there. 

''I wouldn't dare to drink.'' Harry murmured, because he knew what was happening today, and he wanted to be completely sober for that. 

Kay, however, was confused. She wouldn't mind if he had a drink or two, because the only weird thing at the moment were his thoughts. She just went with it, and nodded at what he had said. 

The pair was now twenty-five, and still hopelessly in love. Of course they had their bad days, but with the other by their side, everything was soon forgotten. 

''Oh my.. Harry, look at that! It's adorable!'' Kay pointed at a couple at a small Italian restaurant, and the couple that shared their spaghetti-string. When they were close enough, the boy gave the girl a sweet kiss, and soon after that they went back to eating. Harry just chuckled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

''You're a hopeless romantic, baby.'' he sang. 

''Shut up.'' she smiled, while playfully pushing him away. 

''Pushing your boyfriend away, hm?'' Harry smirked, looking at her. 

''Any day,'' Kay winked, and laughed soon after. ''No, I love you.'' she smiled. 

''I love you.'' Harry replied with a cheesy smile on his face, and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

A good thirty minutes later, they were at a field full of flowers. Kay looked around with admiration in her eyes, and Harry was quite surprised by how beautiful this place was. Of course he'd seen pictures, but this was the first time he was here himself. 

''Wow.'' Kay breathed out, and looked over at Harry, who was still looking at all the flowers. ''Quite amazed yourself, hm?'' Kay grinned. 

''I am, I am.'' Harry chuckled, and quickly looked around to search for the bench, one he also saw on one of the pictures. He did his research before coming here. 

As soon as he spotted it, he took Kay's hand, and pulled her to the bench, where he urged her to sit down. He sat down next to her, and looked at her for a moment. He gave her a small smile, and a kiss on her nose. 

''Kay, you know I love you, right?'' he asked carefully, and Kay nodded with a confused look on her face, ''And you know I'll never hurt you, right?'' Harry went on, and Kay nodded once again. ''Give me one last kiss, babe.'' 

''What? One last kiss? What Harry No-'' 

Harry ignored her rambling, and went straight for the kiss, since he knew she was gonna freak out. Cutting each other off with kisses was their thing, it has been for the past ten years. 

Only when they were in desperate need of air, they let each other go. Kay looked at Harry with teary eyes as he stood up from his sitting position, and crouched down in front of her, where he took her hand in hers. That was when things clicked in Kay's mind. 

''Kay, I've known you since I was five, and Gosh, I had to do a lot of begging before we became friends, after that honey-mustard incident,'' Harry chuckled, but continued not long after, ''But I'm glad I did. When I was fourteen, I realized how cute you actually was, and how I loved the way you talked to people, and how you were always so friendly, no matter what happened.. Over the years I saw a lot of things I adored about you, like that concentrated face of yours when you brush your hair, or how you laugh at any joke, no matter how bad they are.. What I'm trying to say is-'' 

''Harry..'' Kay murmured when she saw how he grabbed a black box out of his coat pocket. 

''I love you a lot.. More than I can describe with words, or kisses, or anything, and I wondered if you will do me the honor of being my wife?'' Harry smiled at her, with a bith of a blush on his cheeks.  

''Yes, Harry. Yes, yes, yes.'' Kay smiled widely, and it took Harry a couple of seconds before he realized what she had said. His smile only grew wider as he actually slid the ring onto her ringfinger. 

''You're gonna be Mrs.Styles..'' he said dreamily, while Kay just nodded. Her happy expression suddenly changed to a confused one. 

''Why would you scare me like that, Harry! Why would you ask me for a last kiss?'' she asked him, with a small, playfull glare. 

''Our last kiss as girl- and boyfriend. Merry Christmas, babe'' Harry grinned, and just wrapped his arms around her. 

 

_**Their thirtieth Christmas together.**  _

''Mummy! Daddy! It's Christmas!'' Their son and two daughters jumped on their bed, and started to scream things about Santa, and his reindeer's. 

''Come on, kids. Calm down with the screaming.'' Harry grunted sleepily, while Kay slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight before her, seeing as she woke up with the whole family around her, and it made her happy that things turned out this way. 

They got married a year after Harry proposed, and they were kind of a 'Christmas couple' they thought it'd be only normal to marry while it was Christmas. Everything went alright while they were on their honeymoon, because a rough nine months later, Kay brought a little boy on earth, and they couldn't be happier. Their 'honeymoon' repeated two other times, which gave them two daughters, who are five and three now. 

''I wouldn't be here if I were you.. I'd go to the Christmas tree, looking for the presents Santa left.'' Kay laughed, and the kids looked alarmed. It took them seconds to realize that their mummy was right, and ran out of the room, towards the living room. 

''Thank you.'' Harry mumbled dreamily, while turning around so he faced his wife. 

''Merry Christmas, handsome.'' Kay grinned at him, while giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

''Merry Christmas.'' he chuckled. 

''Now get your lazy ass off this bed, before the kids go crazy.'' she playfully scolded him, while slowly getting out of bed herself. 

''Yes, mumma.'' he smirked, and threw a pillow at her after he grabbed one. She just glared at him, while vanishing in the bathroom. 

Two hours later, when they all cleaned themselves up and had breakfast, they sat around the tree together. There were presents packed in blue, pink, and purple. Blue being for their son, purple for their oldest daughter, and pink for the youngest. 

It wasn't long before half of the presents were unwrapped, and Kay thought it'd be time for a quick break. 

''Okay guys.. Let's wait for five minutes so I can get some cookies, and then we continue, yeah?'' she smiled at the tree, who just nodded, too busy with some of their new toys. ''And daddy's gonna come with me.'' she decided while standing up, and Harry chuckled, easing himself up from the ground. 

''And why does he has to come to the kitchen?'' Harry asked in a child-like voice, while walking behind Kay, towards the kitchen. 

''So I can talk to him without children around.'' she laughed, while grabbing a bowl, and cookies out of a kitchen cabinet. 

''What was so important that the kids couldn't be around?'' he questioned, but Kay just shrugged as answer. 

''Nothing, really.'' 

By now Kay had put the cookies into the bowl, and walked back to the living room, with Harry right behind her. When she entered the living room, she stopped walking when she heard the loud scream of her youngest daughter. 

''Mumma! Dadda!'' she shrieked, looking at the two. Kay and Harry looked at her with a confused face, which made her continue, ''Missle!'' she screamed again, and Kay looked above her. 

''Yes, baby, that's a mistletoe..'' Kay was still confused, while Harry just rolled his eyes at her obliviousness. 

He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

''Mistletoe.'' he repeated her with a cheeky smile. 

 

 **_Their ninetieth Christmas together._ **

''Bye, love!'' Harry said to his oldest daughter, who just left the retirement where he and Kay lived now. 

They were ninety-five now, and their health was going down by second, but they were holding on for each other.. Neither of them wanted to let the other go, even when they knew it would be hard to hold on much longer. 

Through their lives, a lot of couples envied them because of what they had. The special love shared between them, and how they wouldn't leave the other. How they never had secrets, because they loved each other so much that they couldn't even think of lying, or how they never got tired of each other. 

It was around nine o'clock now, and it was normal for them both to get tired around this time, so they did as they always did. They pressed the red button to get someone who'd help them to change into their sleeping clothes, went to bed, and cuddled up. 

''Baby?'' Harry mumbled softly, while looking at his wife. 

''Yes, Harry?'' she answered, and looked up at him. 

''I think it's time, babe.'' he said. The tone in his voice was one of relief, but also full of sadness. Yes, they never wanted to let go of each other, but they also knew how much it would hurt their children. 

''You mean.. Time to fly away?'' Kay asked her husband, who nodded at her question. 

''I'm proud to say I've loved you for all my life.'' Harry smiled. 

''Yeah, me too. I love you, Harry.'' she said, voice full of sleep. 

''I love you, Kay.'' he answered and gave her one last kiss on the lips. 

_That night, they both passed away. Kay safely in Harry's arms, close to his chest, and Harry with a peaceful look on his face._

 


End file.
